Insane Competition
by CSM
Summary: A teasing comment, suddenly turned into an insane bet between Finn and Rachel. Who's going be able to resist the other?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Insane Competition

**Author**: CSM

**Summary**: A teasing comment, suddenly turned into an insane bet between Finn and Rachel. Who's going be able to resist the other?

**AN:** _So I know bets have been done before, but I don't think I've ever read one between Finn and Rachel. It's a cute fluffy competition between the two as Rachel and Finn's competitive nature comes out. We know it will be insane. Come on we're talking about Rachel Freaking Berry here._

_

* * *

_

**Insane Competition**

Rachel stood in the school car park dressed in her black leotard from ballet her shorts that she had pulled on over it riding up slightly as she anxiously moved from foot to foot scanning the almost empty car park for any signs of her boyfriend or any of the footballers. On seeing the deserted car park she sighed as she walked towards the football field immediately hearing the cheers and chatter of the football team. Coach Beiste's voice travelling over the field. Rachel winced slightly know fully well that the new coach did not take to kindly to the footballers' girlfriends loitering on the bleachers during practice and she was perfectly find with not being anywhere near those Neanderthals anyway but her drop home had an emergency and so Finn was going to have to be her ride home. With one last tug at her shorts Rachel pushed open the mesh gate to the football field wincing when she saw one of the boys caught sight of her and thus ended up getting a football straight in the head.

She caught Finn's eye and waved sheepishly as he began to jog up to her.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly as he wiped his brow of sweat his cheeks red from the afternoon sun," You're not suppose to be here. Coach..."

"Lisa's mom couldn't drop me home I was wondering if I could get a drop with you?" She asked sheepishly," I know your practice usually finishes the same time as ballet. But if it's a problem I can call one of my Dads."

Finn smiled at her sheepishly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Breathe babe. It's fine I'll talk to Coach."

Rachel grinned at him happily standing on her tip toes about to give him a kiss in gratitude but she frowned when he stepped back looking at her horrified.

"Rachel not in front of the team!"

"Hudson!" Coach Beiste voice rang over the field making Rachel jump and Finn to groan, "This isn't a tea party. Tell the little lady to come back later."

Finn turned red as the team began to laugh, Rachel looked at him sheepishly," Sorry but the car park was empty and.."

"Ignore them Rach." Finn said squeezing her arm, "Go sit on the bleachers I'll see you after."

Rachel smiled about to turn around when a whistle was hear and this one was not from Coach Beiste.

"Damn if I knew midgets had those kind of legs I would have hit that years ago." one of the more barbaric football spoke leering at Rachel .

Rachel's eyes widen as she took a step closer to Finn. Finn growled as he took a step forward. "Shut your mouth Azimio!"

But before Rachel could stop Finn from doing something she knew he would regret coach Beiste jogged over to the trio.

"Azimio. I want 50 laps around the field now! You do not speak to women like that!"

After much protest the grizzly looking footballer ran off in a grunt not before sending Finn a menacing glare.

"This is why I have rules about girlfriends Hudson." Coach Beiste said seriously.

"It's my fault Coach." Rachel said quickly, "I didn't have a ride home from ballet class and I knew Finn's practice finishes around the same time. I didn't think I would have been a problem. I'll just go up on the bleachers Finn won't even know that I'm here I promise."

With those final words she turned on. Her heels and quickly walked up to the very top of the bleachers and putting her back to the field as she pulled out a notebook from her school bag.

Finn shook his head smiling at her small figure hunched over her brown hair up in a ponytail. he looked over at the Coach who was looking slightly confused," She always speak that fast?"

Finn chuckle as he nodded," Yea. You get use to it...most of the time."

He was still looking at Rachel's small figure when the Coach cleared her throat rolling her eyes, "Come on Hudson time for cool downs. Five slow laps across the field."

Finn sighed as he jogged across to Puck and Matt who were now stretching getting ready for the usual end of practice laps.

"Dude 50 laps? Azimio is going to be here all night!" Puck said with a grin, he glanced at Rachel who was now writing furiously into her book her legs propped up on the adjacent bench, books balanced on her lap.

"What did he say, you looked like you were ready to murder him," Mike asked curious as they all got in line

Finn scowled," Talking crap about Rachel."

Puck chuckled," Dude totally commented on her shorts didn't he?"

Finn scowled shoving Puck in the shoulder and sending Mike a glare as the other boy was failing to hold back his own smirk "Watch it dude."

"Boys stop your yapping and start walking!" Coach yelled as she blowed her whistle, "Any dawdlers will be joining Azimio with his laps!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rachel had packed up all her belongings and was standing outside the boys locker room waiting impatiently for Finn to come out she held her clutched her bag to her chest as a few of the boys came out some of them not even sending her a glance and others seemingly nodded at her in greeting.

Finally what seemed like hours Finn walked out with Puck both boys still in the gym clothes the bags strapped to their shoulders.

"Sup Berry." Puck greeted as Finn offered to take her school bag from her leaving her with just her shoulder bag.

"Hello Noah." Rachel said pleasantly, before turning to grin at Finn her arm snaking away around his waist. She looked up at him with a grin, "Hi."

Finn grinned down at her before he kissed her on the forehead, "Hey."

"Oh the two of you are sickening." Puck said making a gagging noise as he walked slightly ahead of them.

"None one is forcing you stick around Noah." Rachel said pointedly.

Finn looked at her sheepishly, "Actually Rach my mom send me a text she can't pick me up so Puck's gonna give us a ride."

Rachel wrinkled her nose slightly as the three of them made their way towards Puck beat up old truck," Please tell me that thing still does not smell like old sandwiches and wet gym socks."

Puck laughed as he threw his stuff ion the truck, "You think I would actually clean it Berry?"

Finn stopped in his track his grip on Rachel's bag tightening, "You've been in Pucks truck?"

Rachel looked at him confused as Puck rolled his eyes and slid into the truck leaning over the seat to pull lock at the passenger side.

"Finn you know Noah and I dated." Rachel said looking at him confused

"Yea but wasn't it like a day?"

There was a knock on the glass as Puck looked at them annoyed, "Dude it was 7 days get over it. Now come on I gotta pick up Hannah from swimming class."

Finn scowled but simply threw his bags as well as Rachel's into the back of the truck. He watched slightly amused as Rachel held onto the dashboard and tried to hoiste herself into the truck. He gripped her waist startling her as he lifted her into the truck.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a grateful smile as she scooted over to give him room, she looked across at Puck, "It still smells awful in here and you need to put a handle on that door."

Puck scoffed," I told you Berry you need to grow, I'm sure my kid sister is taller than you."

"Shut up Noah." Rachel said annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned her body slightly towards Finn.

"So why were you in his truck?" Finn suddenly asked, he tried to sound nonchalant about it but Rachel immediately saw through that, she sat up looking at him utterly confused when Puck suddenly laughted loudly, his hand hitting against the steering wheel.

"Dude nothing ever happened in here. With Berry at least...Trust me."

Rachel's eyes widen considerably at Puck's words she looked across at him in disgust as she practically scurried onto Finn's lap.

"Noah you had sex in here! That's disgusting! That's so vile..."

"Put a sock in it Berry. I cleaned the damn truck each time." Puck said annoyed

Rachel huffed as she slipped off of Finn's lap and eyed Puck with semi disgust, she shook her as she eyed the radio and stretched her hand out, but before she could even touch the dial Puck slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch. My car. My tunes."

Rachel looked at him offended before turning to her boyfriend who was simply grinning at the exchange, he placed his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him," Pucks rules I've been trying years to change it."

"But when I was in here..."

"I was trying to get into your pants Berry. Of course I would let you listen to your shitty show tunes." Puck spoke almost sounding bored with the conversation.

"Dude!" Finn snapped, as he stretched over Rachel and punched Puck in the shoulder.

"What the fuck man?" Puck said annoyed taking his eyes off the road for to glare at Finn," Did you not hear me tell her she can't change my music?"

"Noah keep your eyes on the road!"

Puck scowled as he focused back on the car in front of him, "Dude this is the last time your bat-shit crazy girl comes in here"

"I'm sitting right here Puckerman!" Rachel snapped annoyed as she crossed her arms purposely moving closer to Finn, "And trust me this is the last time I would want to endure sitting in this foul infested pig sty!"

"Good." Puck muttered.

Rachel huffed and looked across at Finn only to see him looking out the window trying to hide a smile but failing miserably she scowled and simply closed her eyes the rest of the way.

* * *

"That boy can be so vile!" Rachel huffed as she waited for Finn to open his front door.

Finn just laughed as he opened the door for her allowing her to step inside," You do realize he does half of those things cause you react that way?"

"But that's so childish." Rachel said annoyed as she slipped off her flats and placed her shoulder bag neatly on the small armchair.

She rolled her eyes when Finn kicked off his sneakers and threw both their bags onto the couch as he plopped down next to it rubbing his stomach as he yawned.

"I'm so freaking hungry I could heat a cow!"

Rachel nose wrinkled about to reprimand him when he looked across at her sheepishly," Sorry Rach I'm just really real really hungry."

Rachel laughed as she titled her head to the side," Really?"

Finn nodded enthusiastically sensing her a lopsided grin at which she giggled and held out her hand to him," Come one I'll make you something."

"Cookies?" Finn asked eagerly as he took her hand and he stood up, she automatically leaned into him her nose buried in his football t-shirt.

"You smell musty." Rachel commented with a smile as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yea sorry didn't bother to shower after practice didn't want to keep you waiting." Finn said sheepishly, sending her a grin as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"No I like it." Rachel said her cheeks pinking up slightly.

Finn peered into the fridge and frowned at what he saw," So we have tuna casserole, bread and more tuna casserole. Oh I can make you a mean grilled cheese sandwich."

Rachel giggled at his enthusiasts expression as she stood up from the stool, "Finn I don't eat cheese"

Finn looked at her confused," What I thought you didn't eat animals?"

Rachel nodded as she stood next to him, her head tilted as she looked up at him, "Cheese has milk in it."

Finn face fell, "Then what are you gonna eat?"

Rachel chuckled as she grasped his arm finding it adorable that he was so concerned, "It's not the end of the world Finn I'll figure something out."

Finn shrugged as he grabbed the glass bowl filled with tuna casserole, "Okay, you can take whatever vegan stuff we have. Not like I know what it is but..."

"Thank you." Rachel said watching him in amusement as he dug through one of the drawers.

She was about to look into the fridge again when she gasped as she saw Finn dig his fork into the casserole...the cold casserole and shoved a large piece into his mouth.

"Finn!"

"What?" Finn asked looking at her startled; his mouth full of food.

"You need to warm that!" Rachel said appalled as she closed the door to the fridge, momentarily forgetting her own hunger.

"Why?" Finn asked eyeing her confused as he continued to shovel food into his mouth

"Cause eating cold food is not good for you!"

"Isn't it the same thing I'm eating just not warm or whatever?" Finn asked her in between chews

Rachel looked at him in disbelief she was about to grab the bowl when he suddenly stood up and held it over her head, completely out of her reach. She looked at him annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips," Finn!"

"Come on Rachel I'm hungry! I don't care if it's warm or not." Finn said almost whining as he continued to eat.

"You're behaving like a four year old." Rachel said with a huff as she folded her arms, "it would take one minute to warm it. I just don't want you getting sick or something."

"God Rach you're starting to sound like my mom." Finn said, his eyes widening one seeing her facial expression, his fork suspended in mid air

"Did you just compare me to your mother?" Rachel almost shrieked

"No." Finn said stupidly,

Rachel huffed as she turned around and went back to her original task of finding something for her to eat. Deciding to ignore her boyfriend for the time being, she was completely focused on the contents of the fridge she didn't even hear when Finn approached her, until she felt ice cold hands rest on her waist, the flimsy material of her leotard not forming any protection from the cold. And she yelped in surprise at the contact

"Whoops sorry Rach." Finn said sheepishly as he pulled away his hands and started rubbing them along the side of his shorts, "I forgot they were cold."

"Well if you had warmed up the food like I told you it wouldn't have been an issue." Rachel said pointedly as she tried not to return his smile as he stood directly in front of her his now somewhat warmer fingers running lazily down her sides as he pulled her even closer.

Rachel hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his arms, resting her back against his stomach and she could feel his chin resting on the top of her head. Neither of them said anything until Finn's stomach rumbles...well more like growled loudly ruining the mood.

"Crap you heard that?" Finn asked unnecessarily as Rachel began to giggle.

"I think the entire neighbourhood heard that." Rachel teased as she stepped away and nudged him towards his food, "Go eat your frozen casserole, before your stomach wakes the dead or something."

Finn grinned sheepishly at her before he headed back towards his food. Rachel shook her head in amusement as she turned around and pulled open the fridge door, peering inside of it. She scanned the contents of the fridge, about to open the crisper for the lettuce when something caught her attention. She gasped in surprise as pulled out the package and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"You have vegan burgers!" She said excitedly shaking the offended package in front of him, she knew she looked like a maniac cause Finn had his freaked out expression, but she couldn't help it, "But your Mom doesn't eat burgers and you _hate_ this stuff!"

"Baby, breathe." Finn said seriously his eyes still wide, "You're starting to freak me out."

Rachel looked at him sheepishly the smile still plastered across her face, "But why?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders sheepishly as his ears turned red, "I told my Mom to pick it up for you. Guess I forgot it was there. Sorry."

"Thank You!" Rachel said with a squeal jumping into Finn's arms and placing a firm kiss on the lips, "No one's ever done something so thoughtful for me."

Finn chuckled as he returned the hug, "No problem babe."

Rachel grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him yet again, but this time as they were getting into the kiss she pulled back with a frown, when she saw Finn's concerned face she tried to smile but the taste she now had in her mouth was not too pleasant.

She placed her hands on his forearms and looked at him seriously, "You _need_ to brush your teeth."

Finn's jaw dropped in shock and Rachel couldn't help but giggle as she placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "It's not you...it's just the tuna taste...it's awful."

Rachel giggled at Finn's offended expression but even more so when he stood up nonetheless and headed for the bathroom, but not before he turned around and smirked at her, "Well _you_ need to brush yours after your vegan burger. That thing taste like shit."

Rachel's mouth widened in offense at both his harsh language and the grin that was now across his features, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him pointedly, "Really? And if I didn't?"

Finn nodded as he grinned brightly, "Yup...I won't...I won't kiss you then."

Now it was Rachel's turn to burst out into laughter, Finn's offended expression only making her laugh more, "You are such a liar Finn Hudson."

She walked up to him still giggling and patted his face sweetly, "You're cute. A liar when it pertains to that specific comment. But still cute."

Rachel shook her head laughing to herself as she grabbed the package of vegan patties, and making her way towards the stove, she was about to take one of the pans from the strainer, when Finn's smug voice made her freeze.

"I think _you're_ the one that wouldn't resist _me_." Finn said smugly.

"You sound very sure of yourself Mr. Hudson. " Rachel said amused, "But I think between the two of us we know which one of us would hold out, and it's _not_ you."

Finn's reaction her statement was not what she was expecting, "I bet you wouldn't last a day without kissing me."

Rachel gasped, she has never heard Finn speak so self assured about anything before, and if she wasn't so annoyed by his accusation, she knows she would be very turned on right now. But she knows a challenge when she hears one and Rachel Berry did not back down from challenge even if that challenge came in the form of her six foot ridiculously adorable boyfriend.

"Finn you're treading dangerous water right now." Rachel said her eyes gleaming, the very idea of beating him to his own game, overpowering her, "And once you cross that line. There is no turning back."

"What?" Finn asked blankly, "We weren't talking about water."

Rachel giggle at his statement, his adorably lost expression tugging at her heart, "You wanted to bet a day...let's make it a week. I'm betting you won't be able to go a week without kissing me."

Finn bit his lip in thought, "This works both ways right? Cause I think you won't last a day."

Rachel gasped and slapped him on the chest at his satisfied smirk, "You're on Hudson."

Finn chuckled as he grasped her hand about to shake on it no doubt, but he then paused and looked down at her, "Wait, what do I get when I win?"

"You are obviously mistaking me for yourself." Rachel said the excitement of the challenge starting to bubble up, "The winner gets to decide what the _loser_ has to do."

Finn's eye lit up at her words, and she rolled her eyes realizing she needed to be more specific, "Nothing sexual Finn."

"Baby, I'd never force you into anything you didn't want to do." Finn said sincerely, all the competiveness in his tone gone as he rubbed his thumb against her wrist.

Rachel smiled as she moved to hug him tightly, placing her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, "I know you wouldn't babe. Sorry sometimes my competitive nature gets the best of me."

"It's okay I love you anyway." Finn said sheepishly, his fingers running through her hair.

"I love you too."

Rachel's heart swelled as she returned his sentiments, she'd never get tired of hearing him saying those three words to her, she went up on her tip toes linking her arms around his neck she placed a kiss on his lips, but then Finn chuckled as they pulled back "Told you I'd win."

Rachel gasped dramatically as she stepped away from him, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You cheat! That didn't count! We need to shake on it first."

Finn laughed as he held up his hands in defence, "Now, don't be a sore loser, Rach."

"That didn't count!" Rachel protested going so much as to stamp her foot, "We were still negotiating the rules and what the winner would get. It's a standard bet rules, you need to establish the ground rules before the challenge is brought..."

"Babe, chill I was just messing with you." Finn said laughing, he held out his hand to her, "Come on let's shake on it."

Rachel huffed as she grasped her much smaller hand in his larger one, and they shook, "Maybe I should write up a contract."

Finn groaned as his hand still holding her hand, "Oh come on Rachel it's just a game. You'll suck all the fun out of it. Besides it's not like you'll last long anyway."

Rachel scowled at Finn's self-satisfied expression pulling her hand out of his own, she narrowed her eyes at him, "We'll see who's going to be singing a different tune, _babe_."

With those final words she turned around heading back to her forgotten vegan patties, she could still feel Finn watching her and that's when she remembered that she was still wearing her ballet clothes, and with an evil grin she swiped the spatula off the counter and purposely bent over to pick it up. She bit her lip when she heard Finn groan behind her, oh this competition was in the bag.

* * *

_**So**_** this was supposed to be a One shot and now its a multi-chapter fic. It's not going to be long probably four chapters for the most. I plan on getting it done before RHGS premieres on the 26****th****. Competitive Finchel should be fun no?**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much for all the kind reviews :) I was never expecting to get such a strong response for this fic. I'm glad you guys liked it. I realized that this chapter is a little shorter than the previous but I needed to cut it off here cause I wanted to make this story four chapters. but I promise the next one would be longer... I hope :)**

* * *

Rachel sat at the kitchen counter munching on one of her banana muffins, trying not to glance at the clock repeatedly. She was wearing her light blue and green stripe dress, the dress wasn't new by any standards but the one thing that was different about her attire was that she decided to forgo her usual sweater that she wore over the dress, so that now her shoulder's were bare and this particular dress was a little more risky than normal as the V neck of the dress scooped much lower that she would normally wear to school, but that was all part of her plan. She grinned evilly as she took the final bite of her muffin.

"Well you're in a good mood." Her Dad greeted as he walked into the kitchen immediately going towards the percolator.

"It's good day." She said brightly as she finished the last of her orange juice, just as her other father walked in, the shorter one of the two, he stretched out to grab one of the two muffins remaining but she slapped his hand away immediately, "Daddy that's for Finn!"

"But didn't you make the boy two dozen of these last week?" Her father said with a frown, as he eyed the muffin.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his inability to refer to Finn by his given name, "Yes, but _Finn_ doesn't normally have breakfast so I thought I'd bring him the last two we had."

"And the boy needs _two_?"

"Daddy!" Rachel protested, already putting the two muffins in a small zip lock bag, glaring at him.

"Leroy, leave her alone." Hiram said amused as he handed his husband a cup of coffee, "Besides you have seen the boy, he probably needs six of those to even be remotely full."

"His name is Finn!" Rachel said with a huff, she knows her Dad is only teasing but she hated when they both gang up on her, "And I don't like what you are insinuating Dad. Finn is not a pig."

"Leroy keep you comment to yourself." Her Dad said immediately, not even looking at the other man.

Rachel looked between the two and scowled, "The two of you are impossible."

Both of her fathers laughed much to her annoyance but before she could protest further there was the sound of a car honk coming from outside and she smiled brightly grabbing her school bag as well as the zip lock bag.

"The boy doesn't know it's rude to beep your horn at a lady?" Her Daddy asked with a frown.

"He wanted to come out but _I _told him to beep the horn." Rachel said with a scowl, as she headed out the door, but not before her Daddy could call her back.

"Hey Ms. Lady where are our kisses goodbye?"

"Sorry don't want to keep my rude pig of a boyfriend waiting." Rachel said dryly over her shoulder before she walked out the door, hearing her Dad laughing at telling her other father that they deserved that.

She shook her head as she walked over to Finn's car smiling at him as she pulled open the passenger door and threw her bag into the backseat. After putting on her seatbelt she looked across at him, "Hi."

"Hey Rach." Finn said with a grin, they both leaned towards each other, but before their lips could touch the both paused, they laughed slightly and Rachel giggled as she sat back in her seat.

"Oh I brought you some of my banana muffins." She handed him the bag, then squeezed his thigh.

"Thanks...Hey! No touching!" Finn said pulling her hand off his lap as he starting the ignition and pulling out of her street, "I win!"

Rachel laughed whole heartedly at him, "Finn we said no kissing we never made rules about touching."

"Oh" Finn said his voice dropping slightly, a small pout forming on his lips.

Rachel giggled at his facial expression, wanting nothing more that to kiss his pouting lips. She then froze when she realized where her line of thought was going, maybe this bet would be harder that she expected, she shook her head when she realized that Finn suddenly had the upper hand and all because he _pouted_. She was not going to succumb to his cute ways.

"Ready to give up already?" Rachel asked sweetly, purposefully turning her body to face him.

"Of course not." Finn said throwing her a grin before he focused back on the road, "I already know what I want you to do when I win."

Rachel saw the smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth knowing fully well that he was doing this to get a rise out of her, and despite all this her curiosity still got the best of her, "Really what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, babe."

As he said this, he moved his hand to squeeze her knee, his thumb brushing slightly against the crease between her leg and thigh, but before she could even deicide to either enjoy it or push his hand away for teasing her, he had already pulled his hand back and grabbed the steering wheel to turn into the school car park.

Rachel frowned, as she shook her head to clear her thoughts, the morning was not going according to plan, and she didn't think he was even doing half of it on purpose and that is what was irritating her more.

"Well I already know what I have planned for you as well." Rachel said with a lie, she had been so focused on getting ways to get Finn to cave, she'd momentarily forgotten about the 'prize'.

"Can't wait to hear about it." Finn said with a smile, as he parked the car, he turned around to get their bags when her hand shot out and she stopped him.

"I'll get them."

She said throwing him a grin, as she turned around to bend over to get the bags, but before she could even grasp the strap of Finn's school bag she suddenly yelped when Finn grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Finn!" She squealed, her hand automatically going around his neck to steady herself, when she looked at him expecting to see him grinning at her he was frowning, "What are you...What?"

"Rachel you're wearing a skirt!" Finn said in annoyance, gesturing to her dress, "You almost flashed the entire school body."

Rachel rolled her eyes, she had looked out the windshield before moving to the back, and just like before there was no one there, added to the fact that Finn's car was facing _away _from the school she huffed as she folded her arms across her chest, "There's no one there Finn, besides you're being dramatic my dress isn't that short to begin with."

"All you dresses are short Rach." Finn said pointedly.

Rachel frowned at his insinuation, her eyes narrowing, at which he immediately began to rectify the situation, "Not that it's a bad thing! I _love_ you skirts, and dresses and stuff. I just rather that no one else got to like it as well."

Rachel sighed, hating the fact that he could get her to stop being mad at him so quickly, she shifted slightly on his lap trying to avoid the steering wheel digging into back, when he suddenly gasped and his hand that was resting on her thigh, squeezed it tightly. She smiled triumphantly as she looped her arm around his neck moving subtly as she smiled at him resting her head on his shoulder. She started running her hand down his chest, playing with the collar of his polar shirt, when Finn suddenly sat up, "Rach we're going to be late!"

"What?" Rachel asked alarmed sitting up and sure enough on the dashboard, the number 7:45 was flashing at them, "Crap."

She immediately scrambled off of him and jumping out of the car fixing her dress as she opened the door, Finn quickly following her lead, opening the back door on his side, he was smirking at her, giving her a smug grin, "What's with the look?"

Finn chuckled as he threw his arm over her shoulder and they made their way towards the entrance of the school, "I don't think I ever heard you curse before. It's kind of hot."

Rachel blushed crimson at his words, elbowing him slightly in the gut, "I did not curse! That's unbecoming of a young starlet."

Finn snorted, "You totally said crap just now. It's okay Rach I'll keep your secret."

"Shut up." She muttered shaking her head as they walked towards her locker, "You're incorrigible."

Finn frowned scratching his head, with his free hand, as he took her books for her while she put away the remaining of her stuff, "Is that a good thing?"

Rachel giggled as she took her books from him holding it against her chest as she looked up at it, "It's good to me."

"Well that's all that matters then." Finn said sheepishly, he tucked her hair behind her hair grinning down at her, "You look pretty today. I like that dress."

"Thanks."

She grinned sheepishly, hating the fact that despite them dating for almost 5 months he could still make her blush scarlet at such a simple comment, she wore this dress specifically cause she knew she would have him just right where she wanted him, and yet here she was blushing as though it was a year ago and she was the one pinning after him. Before she knew what she was doing she was suddenly tip toeing moving her head toward him, when she opened her eyes, she saw his smirking face and scowled as she stepped back slapping him on the chest as he laughed.

"You're playing dirty Finn Hudson." She said with a scowl as they moved down the row of lockers to Finn's.

"Me? You're who's wearing that dress'. Knowing how much I like it."Finn said pointedly

Rachel frowned not expecting him to figure her out, so she simply feigned innocence, "I have no clue what you're talking about. I always wear dresses to school. You said so yourself."

"Sure babe." Finn said with a knowing grin, he pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her, "Just so you know I'd kiss you now if I could. I'll see at lunch."

With that said he squeezed her hand and walked off humming some tune to himself.

Rachel watch his retreating figure with a scowl, its her own fault for underestimating Finn after all he was the one that came up with the bad duet that they had to performed last week and football seemed like a strategy game or at least the small bit of it she understood. With a slight huff she walked off towards her class her mind filled with ways to get the upper hand on her boyfriend

* * *

Rachel stood at the entrance of the cafeteria scanning the room filled with teenagers looking for her boyfriend she grinned when she saw the back of his head hunched over as he no doubt devoured his meal. With a slight skip on her step she hurried over to him, as she engulfed Finn from behind in a hug making sure to purposely press her body firmly against his back.

"Hi baby." she whispered against his ear

Finn coughed slightly at her sudden appearance she smiled when he pulled her to sit next to him and grinned pushing her usual salad and water towards her, "Hey Rach."

Rachel frowned expecting to get a bigger response but just took that in stride and grabbed her fork, "Thanks for getting my lunch for me."

"No problem." Finn said looking across at her, his burger halfway to his mouth when she gasped as she caught sight of Finn's forehead which had a large gash at the top.

"What happened? Are you okay? You don't have a concussion or anything right?"

She exclaimed worriedly as she straddled the bench they were sitting on to face him, when she realized that she couldn't reach his forehead when she was sitting, she quickly stood up gently pressing her finger tips around the cut.

Finn winced trying to pull away from her, but she held his head firmly in her hands, "It's no big deal I walked into one of the planets in the Astronomy room. I knew I shouldn't have taken a class about the stars."

Rachel giggled at his sheepish tone, ruffling his hair affectionately, knowing she couldn't do what she would have normally done if she'd found out about his cut, with a sigh she looked at the cut one last time before asking yet again if he was alright, "And you're sure you're okay?"

When she didn't get a response she frowned looking at his face, only to realize that Finn's gaze was now focused a little south from her own face, she looked down slightly to see that he was staring at her chest. She giggled slightly, normally she would be annoyed when he did this, especially when she was trying to talk to him, but this dress was finally working to her advantage. With a sly grin she moved closer to him and slid onto his lap, grinning at his surprised expression when he gripped her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Rach what are you doing?" He asked with a gulp.

"What I can't sit on my boyfriend's lap?" Rachel asked coyly playing with the sparse bit of hair behind his neck.

"Sure. Just... we're in the cafeteria..."

Finn whispered in her ear, his fingers now making small circles on her thigh, the material of her dress feeling smooth against her skin. That small movement alone was sending tingling sensations throughout her body, followed by Finn's hot breath on her ear. Rachel hated her body for reacting so strongly to his light touch. _He's _the one with the problem keeping things under control.

But before she could respond, Finn was sliding her off his lap, but not before he squeezed her thigh and smiled down at her, "Artie and Sam are coming over."

Rachel squeaked at quickly fixed her dress unnecessarily as she pulled her salad towards her, it was one thing to do want she can only say was some kind of tame form of seduction at an empty table, but it's a whole other thing when two of their friends were sitting right there. Although if she thought about it, she could use the two boys being there to her advantage, there is no way Finn could possibly do anything, without alerting the two boys to what was going on.

With a broad grin plastered across her face she greeted the two boys as they slid into their seats, both Artie and Sam nodding at her in greeting but still throwing her confused looks.

"So what are you boys up to? Talking football things?" she asked curiously using her right hand to eat her salad while her left hand remained under the table.

"No we're trying to come up with a song for Mr. Schue's assignment today." Sam answered easily still looking at her curiously.

Finn grinned as he threw his arm around Rachel's shoulder much to Rachel surprise; she knew that Finn normally got uncomfortable about certain PDA in front of his friends so she just smiled brightly.

"I'm sure Rachel, Quinn and Brittany already have theirs." Finn said brightly.

At his words Rachel groaned hitting her head against his shoulder, she can't believe she forgot all about this week's Glee assignment, "Oh! I complete forgot about that. I have to go look for Quinn. I'll see you guys in Glee."

She finished the last of her salad and grabbed her books and water, but not before waving at the two boys, she turned to her boyfriend and was about to kiss cheek goodbye and scowled when she saw his smirk. With a huff she smiled back at him sweetly before rubbing her nose against his, purposely doing that to embarrass him in front of his friends before she skipped off. Only hearing the beginning of Sam and Artie teasing him about that. She was totally going to win this thing. Finn didn't stand a chance.

* * *

So** Rachel is getting a little bit desperate isn't she, and Finn's seems to nonchalant about everything lol. **

**So I was debating if to do the next chapter from Finn's point of view or should I keep it at Rachel's POV? You guys decide :)**

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and alerts and favourites.**

**So the majority of you asked for this chapter to be from Finn's point of view and so here it is and I got to say this was much harder to write that from Rachel's point of view, surprisingly Finn thinks a lot more than Rachel did lol**.

**On a side note did anyone see the GQ pics OMFG! Hot does not even begin to describe those pics and I have to say they totally inspired me to write the fourth chapter, which may or not be the final chapter, I'm considering having one more chapter from Rachel's point of view as well as who the winner is and then the final chapter be what the "prize" is seeing as I got through this story so fast and got such wonderful responses I figured making it one chapter longer than it was suppose to be a nice thank you to all of you for reading . What do you guys think?**

* * *

It's the third day of the bet and Finn has come to realize his huge mistake, he knows how competitive Rachel can get, hell she sent a freshman to a freaking inactive crack house. He knows she can be competitive and yet once again he spoke before he thought and thus it lead him to the situation he was in now, it's been two days and she has been driving him crazy, and not the bad crazy the good kind...only he can't do anything about it so then it's bad kind of crazy. Anyway, point was she was driving him crazy. At first she was so obvious with what she was doing that he found it more amusing than anything, sure he was turned on ( it is still _Rachel_ after all) but he proud to say that he was able to control himself.

But then by the end of the day, the _insane_ part of Rachel came out and he knew he was screwed if he didn't come up with a better plan. Glee practice was just sheer _torture_, Rachel just kept _touching_ him and not in like a bad way that could get them in trouble, no she was so sly about. It was like she watched all those cool detective shows and was turning all those awesome secret moves into some kind of _seduction_. Like one time she kept touching his hip, and that wouldn't normally do much but, not when she slipped her hand under his shirt and was practically _caressing_ him. All of that would have been cool, if Finn could actually _do _something about it.

So he decided to come up with Plan B, although if he thought about it he didn't really have a plan in the first place. He was just going to do what he normally did, cause he seemed to get a kiss from Rachel if he just smiled at her, so that was his plan, but then Rachel brought out the big guns and so he had to change tactics.

His new plan? Avoidance. He figured if he saw as little bit of her as possible then it wouldn't be a problem.

Big mistake. The plan seemed fine enough at the beginning of the day...

"_I hate Wednesdays." Rachel said with a sigh as they sat in his car, her head resting on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined._

_It was one of those few mornings where they reached to school earlier than expected, and so instead of heading inside they usually just hung out in his car till it was time for class. Okay hung out most of the time was key word for make out, but seeing as that wasn't an option this week. (This bet was by far the worst decision of his life). They were both just sitting in the car enjoying each other's company._

"_Why?" _

"_Cause we don't have any classes together and we don't have Glee this afternoon." Rachel said softly, she was now making slow circles on his jeans, and it was making certain parts of him __tingle_.

"_Well we can watch a movie or something at your house and then I'll drop you to your vocal classes." _

_Finn was now playing with the end of her hair loving how soft it felt, when she suddenly sat up and knelt on her seat so that she could lean over and rubbed her nose against his. She'd mention something about Eskimos kiss like that or something or the other, he wasn't complaining he liked it. _

"_I love that idea." She said brightly, but what he wasn't expecting was her to place her hand __high__ up on his thigh, squeezing it as she leaned into him._

_He'd been staring at her lips since she'd done the nose Eskimo thing and they were real shiny and stuff cause of her lip gloss and he __really__wanted to taste it and see if it was his favourite flavour. He was just about ready to give up this stupid bet and just kiss her, when a loud bang rung throughout the car._

_Rachel screamed and Finn ended up hitting his head against the roof, they both looked to the sound of the noise to see Puck smirking at them. With a scowl Finn rolled down the window glaring at his friend._

"_What the fuck dude?" Finn scowled, wanting nothing more to slap the smirk off of Puck's face._

"_Finn! Language." Rachel reprimanded slapping him, she then glared at Puck who was still laughing, "What do you want Puckerman?"_

"_You guys are such armatures." Puck spoke with a smug grin, he looked at Finn pointedly, "You want to get it on in the car. You don't park the car in the front of the school. You park it in the back away from the building and not next to the teachers' car park."_

_Finn growled raising his hand to punch Puck, seeing as his face was right by the window, but Rachel was keeping a firm grip on his hand. Sometimes he could swear that she could read minds or something._

"_Thank you Noah, for your enlightening us on your vast knowledge of various places to have rendezvous. Now can you please leave?" _

_Finn exchanged a confused look with Puck who just shook his head and slammed his hand against the door, making Rachel jump again, "Whatever Berry. Oh and Principle Figgins at 3 o'clock."_

"_Crap." _

And with the day starting off like that Finn decided that staying away from Rachel was his best option, so he lied and said he had to stay in at lunch time to do extra Math homework and the few times he did see her in the hallway between classes, he either snuck into the bathroom or pretended he didn't see her. Thinking about it now he realized he was the worlds shittiest boyfriend, ever, and it wasn't until later that afternoon after school had let out and he was looking for her to take her home that he realized how stupid he truly was.

_It was almost ten minutes after three and Finn was getting anxious, he had been waiting by Rachel's locker for the past 15 minutes and she was yet to show and he was getting nervous. They always meet at her locker after school so that they could head home together and Rachel was never one to be late. Finn sighed as he looked at the blank screen of his phone, cursing silently at the dead battery. So he had no way of calling her, or knowing if she had tried to call him._

_The hallway was almost deserted now and Finn knew that Rachel obviously was not coming to meet him, and he figured she was most likely had some other school stuff to do and with his phone dead there was no way of him knowing. With a sigh Finn headed towards his car, and frowned when he caught sight of his girlfriend all bundled up in her bright pink fluffy sweater her school bag strapped onto her back and a few of her books in her hand, but was weird was that she was standing by the bus stop with other students who were waiting for the 3:15 bus to arrive, and Finn knew that was the bus that normally took Rachel's route home. What confused him though was why she was there in the first place when it was an unspoken rule that if Finn had his Mom's car he'd give her a ride home. With a shake of his head Finn walked towards Rachel, who still had her head down and so didn't see him approach her._

"_Rach!" He called out to get her attention once he realized she was intent on staring at her shoes._

_When she looked up at the sound of her name, he was not expecting to see that her face was red and she looked like if she was crying, he frowned in confusion and quickly walked up to her._

"_Rach what's wrong?" He asked concerned, but when he tried to touch her she simply brushed him off and turned around her head in the other direction._

"_Nothing." She spoke her voice so soft that Finn could barely hear her, "I'm just waiting on the bus you can leave, I know you have better things to do."_

"_What?" _

_Finn stuttered out in confusion, he knows that he can be a little slow on the uptake at times but this time he has no clue why she's upset, if she was mad he'd understand but watching her try to whole back her tears, left him concerned and a little confused._

"_Rach, I thought we said we were going to watch a movie at your house?"_

"_I didn't think you wanted to spend time with me." _

_She said this timidly and her words pierced Finn's heart as he was so confused as to why she would even think that, he thought they had gotten over her insecurities about him wanting to be with her. "What? Rach you're my girlfriend of course I'd want to spend time with you."_

"_But you haven't spoken to me all day, you never answered any of my texts and every time I saw you in the hallway you just ignored me." Rachel said softly, wiping her eyes repeatedly obviously trying not to cry, "I thought I did something wrong. I know I can get a little crazy when it comes to competitions and I thought I freaked you out or something..."_

_At her words Finn realized that he was the biggest douche in history, he quickly pulled her into his arms, "Crap. Sorry baby, I __was__ trying to avoid you..."_

_He felt Rachel entire body stiffen at his words and tried to pull away, with a groan he tried to quickly make his point before he made things even worst, "Crap, no I don't mean it like that I meant...you know the bet...I figured if I avoided you for the day it would have been easier. I didn't mean to ignore your texts and stuff as well, my phone died, and well cause I was avoiding you...well not...you know what I mean I couldn't text you or tell you that I couldn't text you."_

_When he felt her body began to shake he started to feel like scum and complete disgusted in himself for making her feel this way, that is until she looped her arms around his waist and looked up at him her eyes twinkling in amusement and he realized that she was now laughing at him._

"_You wanted to avoid me?" Rachel asked coyly her fingers now tangled up in his shirt tugging it slightly, as she looked up at him, "But why?"_

_Finn scowled, which only seemed to encourage her more, as he took her bag from her and they made their way towards his car, "You know why."_

"_I have no clue what you're talking about." She looking at him innocently, _

_Finn looked across at her over the hood of the car about to grunt out something in response, but he stopped short when he saw that she had her head tilted to the left as she looked at him, a tiny smile gracing her features, her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth, and Finn knew that she was just teasing him. But she caught him by surprise cause she looked so pretty standing there and like always he opened his mouth without thinking about what he was saying._

"_Every time I see you I __need __to kiss you."_

_Immediately his ears redden as his brain finally caught up with his mouth, and he grinned at her sheepishly at which her face simply pinked up to his confession before she slid into the car. When Finn got into the car he saw her smiling brightly to herself, well not smiling more like smirking and he shook his head knowing he was screwed anyway._

So now that it was the third day Finn had to go with Plan C, a plan he was yet to think of, and the fact that it was Thursday a day he basically called _Rachel _Day, not that he ever told anyone that, he did not want to look like some kind of pansy. But this was the one day that he and Rachel had almost all their classes together including Glee after school, normally that would be totally awesome, but normally he didn't have a stupid bet going with his girlfriend.

Finn was so deep in thought about how he was going to get through this day he didn't even hear when the subject of his thoughts bounced up in front of him, until he closed his locker and saw her standing directly behind it and smiling brightly, her hair in pigtails. He closed his eyes briefly hoping that she was not wearing the outfit he was thinking of. That particular outfit he decided was for his eyes only.

"Finn?" Rachel called out concerned, her hand resting on his forearm, "You okay?"

Finn finally looked down at her outfit and gulped, she was wearing her normal skirt and sweater shirt, but this sweater shirt was like really really tight and really , really low. The top of it barely even covered her _boobs_. She wasn't wearing that alone, she had on some kind of white shirt underneath but the top two buttons were undone and Finn could see the tops of her breast, and they looked _good_, like really, really good and round and stuff.

_Crap_. Finn shook his head to clear his thoughts and wrapped his finger around the end of her pigtail pulling it slightly as he sent her a lopsided grin.

"Hey, I was..um trying to remember what class I had first."

Rachel smiled as she tapped the book in his hand, "Spanish, you already have your book out silly."

Finn looked down at the books in his hand and sure enough he had his Spanish books in his hand, he looked across at her and the first thing that caught his eyes yet again, was her _Finn_ necklace that seemed to be a little longer than normal and hanging directly between her boobs. Okay maybe it wasn't that far down but his gaze surely went that far down, and he caught himself just in time before he licked his lips in front of her. He looked up quickly to see that she was smirking at him.

Thinking quickly he pulled open his locker again much to her surprise and pulled out his new Football jacket, she looked at him confused when he held it out for her, holding either side of the collar no doubt offering it to her to wear.

"I finally got my new jacket." He told her with a grin, "And I want you to wear it."

The wide eye excited grin she gave just made him smile even wider as she turned around and let him slip the jacket on her shoulder, once the jacket was on properly and he folded the sleeves a couple of times, and fixed the collar, the entire thing practically engulfing her and effectively hiding her top from his sight, he then looked down at her with a grin,

"Perfect."

Rachel blushed as she hugged the jacket to her body, "It's huge!"

"You look cute." He promised her, as he held her hand and they made their way through the busy hallway.

"Thank you." Rachel said sheepishly, but suddenly pulled on his hand, bringing them to stop, as she shoved her books in his hands, "Hold these for me I need to use the bathroom."

With that said she quickly walked off towards the bathroom, Finn watched her and his jaw dropped when he realized that his jacket was so long that he was not seeing her skirt. From behind it looked like she was _only_ wearing his jacket, and although he knew that was not the case. In his mind that was all he was seeing. Rachel wearing only his football jacket was like the best fantasy _ever._ How the hell did his own plan backfire on him so fast? This was not fair.

* * *

**So obviously those GQ pics now has dirty on my mind lol... anyway what did you guys think?**

**Also should I include the who the winner in an the prize in the next chapter or have the prize in a whole other chapter by itself?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews yet again. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the chapter from Finn's POV. **

**This chapter did not go **_**anything**_** like I planned, but I'm sure you guys are going to like it anyway lol, with that said this chapter is borderline on the smut factor so just to warn you.**

* * *

Rachel stood in the middle of her room only dressed in her underwear and bra as she stalked across the length of her bed, glaring at the three outfits she had laid out, more annoyed at herself for running late due to the fact that she could not decide what she should wear on her date with Finn tonight. She knows she only has herself to blame because of her incessant need to be good at everything she does, that included this stupid bet that she and Finn had agreed to. She has never spent so much time and effort into her wardrobe as she did this week and although many of them were a huge success; the idea of wearing her hair in pigtails still makes her grin as she thinks about Finn's reaction, he'd kept his eyes glued to her that entire day, and she couldn't get annoyed when he stood on her toes at least three times during Glee practice because the outfit for all intensive purposes did its job. There was a slight knock at her door as she momentary forgot about her predicament to answer.

"Coming!"

She called out walking towards her dresser to grab her robe, but when the door open she rolled her eyes about to turn around and reprimand one of her fathers for their lack of concern for her privacy, but the sharp intake of breath caught her by surprise as she knew for a fact that it did not belong to her fathers, turning around slightly, she gasped when she saw Finn standing at her doorway his hand still firmly grasping the door handle and his mouth open wide, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Finn!"

"I...uh..you...you said come in." He stuttered out his eyes travelled south and focused on her white bra and blue trimmings, then down to her matching panties.

"I said I was _coming_." Rachel corrected him automatically.

Finn nodded and looked at her blankly, until he finally seemed to focus on something other than her half naked body, and he spun around quickly, "Crap. I'm so sorry Rach."

Rachel smiled her cheeks reddening at his reaction, sometimes Finn's courtesy was just too adorable to ignore, with a sigh she walked towards her bed, not too sure where this over confidence came from, where she could just walk around her room half naked her boyfriend a mere five feet away. Granted his back was to her, but that was besides the point.

Neither of them said anything, as she finally grabbed her white flowing dress and pulled it on over her head, she looked across at Finn to see that his foot was bouncing against her carpet nervously, she smiled at his nervousness knowing that he was not going to do anything or say anything until she took the lead. Just the fact that he let her hold the reign on their physical relationship made her love him even more than she thought possible. With a final decision she walked up to him and tapped him on the back.

"Finn?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Finn asked nervously, his back to her as he refused to turn around, "You know...so you can finish change or whatever."

"Finn turn around." Rachel called out softly, as she grabbed his hand urging him to turn around.

When he did turn around she can't help but giggle when she noticed that his eyes were closed _and_ he had his head tilted up to the ceiling. She shook her head as she got on her toes and placed both her hands on either side of his face pulling his head downwards as she spoke, "You can open your eyes you know."

Immediately Finn's eyes shoot open, and she noticed the flicker of disappointment that crossed his features as he raked his eyes quickly over her body, he looked at her sheepishly, "I like that dress."

Rachel smiled at his words, subtly was not one of his strong suits, with a deep breath she turned around her back to him, titling her head towards him she spoke, "Zip me up?"

She can literally feel his nervousness radiating off his body as she feels his fingers fumble with the zipper of her dress, but instead of the zipper going all the way up she suddenly felt his finger on her bare skin making small circles, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Your hair smells really good." Finn whispered, his nose rubbing against her neck as he took a deep breath.

She felt one of his hands rest on her waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the material until his entire hand spanned across her stomach, she looked down and it's only then did she really see the contrast between their difference in size, as his hand nearly covered the entire length of her waist. When he started rubbing her stomach back and forth in slow lazy circles, she released a low moan as she threw her head back against his chest. His head still buried in the crook of her neck, his nose running back and forth against her skin.

She sighed as she felt his other hand slowly make its way down her thigh until his thumb was slightly grazing against the hem of her dress. As his hand began to inch closer underneath her dress, his movements moving from cautious to more bold as his thumb moved against her inner thigh, and when he stroked her skin for the second time, her entire body felt like it was on fire and suddenly she turned around surprising him to say the least, and even more so when she leaped into his arms and placed a firm kiss right on his lips. His grip tightened on her waist as to ensure that they were balanced, as he deepened the kiss. She pulled at his hair, her fingers running along his jaw as she began to suck on his top lip, her tongue running along his bottom lip.

In the back of her mind she knew she'd just lost the bet, but all she could do was focus on Finn's lips on hers as she kissed and sucked and nibbled on them as if her life depended on it. Never again was she going to let her competitive nature get in the way of this amazing feeling.

"Baby." Finn muttered out between kisses trying to get her attention.

But she simply shook her head her lips brushing them against his own; as she pulled him back for another kiss, "I don't care.""

Her words seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, and she suddenly found herself being hoisted up further into Finn's arms, her legs automatically going around his waist, as he spun them around backing her up against the wall. Rachel released a low moan as she felt Finn's firm body pressed against her, her tongue slowly dipping into his mouth.

"Baby. You got to be quiet." Finn whispered breathlessly against her mouth before he went back to deepening the kiss.

Rachel groaned in response as she move her hips purposely against his, receiving a moan in return that sounded suspiciously like her name.

Rachel's fingers dug into Finn's back, her legs tightening around his waist as he slowly started to place feather light kiss along her neck and collar bone. She squealed lightly when Finn hoisted her further up the wall his body pressed firmly against her so that he would have better access to her neck. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back a moan as she raised her hip grinding it against Finn. Who immediately released a grunt in response his body shaking slightly as his mouth latched onto hers yet again.

She felt Finn playing with the thick strap of her dress moving the smooth material across her shoulder. She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye as she panted out.

"Take it off."

She didn't think it would be possible for Finn's eyes to widen more than they already were, until she uttered those three words. She giggled slightly as he still fumbled awkwardly with the straps, she helped him as she shrugged her shoulders allowing the two straps to fall off on either side of her. She suddenly squealed when her body began to slip down the wall, as Finn had loosen his hold on her, one of his hands eagerly going to touch one of her boobs.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, her hands wrapping around his neck to hold herself up.

Immediately Finn hooked one of his arms under her butt to hold her up and pressed his body firmly against hers, ensuring she did not slip, "Sorry."

She bit her lip when she noticed that his eyes were alternating between her face and her chest, lingering longer on the latter, and she knew that he was waiting for her yet again to take the lead, with a slight roll of her eyes, she tugged on his hair and pulled his face down toward to as their tongues began to duel yet again. Her dressed was pooled at her waist, and she knew that neither of them were even thinking of moving to allow it to fall to the floor. She was slowly moving her hips against Finn's feeling his arousal pressing firmly against her own. Finn's hand somehow found its way to her left breast and he was slowly rubbing his thumb against the side of it making her insides turn to goo, and she moaned loudly, her back automatically arching towards him.

"Rachel." Finn moaned out her name, just as there was a knock on her door followed by her Dad's voice.

"Rachel?"

Both Rachel and Finn froze in utter horror, Finn immediately gripped Rachel's waist and spun her around planting her on the floor and she gripped her falling dress and sprinted off towards her walk in closet, muttering a slight curse when the door refused to close, with a huff she walked deep into the closet slipping on her dress as quickly as possible, praying that Finn was able to compose himself. She could hear her father asking Finn for her whereabouts and Finn muttering something about too many dresses. As she pulled the zip of her dress all the way and fixing her dress, she looked at her reflection in her full length mirror and gasped, her hair was in an utter disarray, her lips swollen and red. If Finn looked anything like she did at the moment they were completely screwed, as well as Finn was never going to be allowed in her room ever again.

"Sweetie?" Her Dad called out cautiously, as he knocked on her closet door despite the fact that it was pulled open.

Rachel quickly spun around so her back was to the entrance, "Yea Dad?"

"It's getting a bit late and you have poor Finn half asleep waiting on you."

In that moment, she never loved her boyfriend more for his quick thinking, with a small smile she called out to her father, "I'm just picking out the appropriate shoe. I'll be out in a minute. Sorry for keeping you waiting Finn."

"It's okay. Not like we need reservations to go to the bowling alley." Finn's voice travelled into the closet.

Rachel bit her lip as she grabbed her light blue ballet flats, just as she heard her father leave the room, she quickly ran out, and as expected she saw Finn lying on her bed, her duvet covering his entire body and his head was thrown back against a pillow. She dropped her shoes on the floor and immediately leaped onto Finn, grinning madly as she looked down at him.

"You were brilliant!" Rachel said brightly leaning over to kiss him briefly on the lips before she pulled back and looked down at him, "I don't think he suspected anything."

Finn threw his head back against her headboard and released a long sigh, his now on resting on either side of her hips "Thank God. I kinda just fell into your bed and pretended to be asleep."

Rachel giggled, but stopped when Finn was now looking at her a smirk gracing his features, "What?"

"You totally cracked babe." He said with a teasing grin, his eyes twinkling.

Rachel gasped in horror her hand going to her mouth as she looked at him, "No!"

Finn grinned at her madly, his head moving up and down, "Yup. You totally cracked. You practically _attacked _me. It was so freaking hot _and_ I was totally right. You totally couldn't resist me."

"No." Rachel repeated, barely registering what Finn was saying as she slipped off of him and started pacing the length of her room. "I can't believe I _lost_. I _never_ loose. This is a disaster. I pride myself in knowing I'm the one in this relationship with some semblance of self control and all it took was one touch...oh I'm so ashamed in myself."

"Baby, it's just a bet." Finn said with a laugh as he sat up to look at her, "It's not the end of the world. Besides that was the hottest thing _ever_."

Rachel sighed as she allowed him to pull her to sit on his lap, "You're only saying that cause you got to see me in my underwear, both unintentionally _and_ intentionally."

"Yea..."

"Finn!" Rachel protested, slapping him on the chest, at which he just laughed.

"What? It's true, that and you beat me to it. I was totally going to kiss you if you didn't do it." Finn said truthfully sending her a wink.

Rachel giggled, as she looped her arm around his neck, "Yea?"

Finn nodded his head vigorously at her, "Totally. Babe this week was just pure _torture_."

"It was only four days." Rachel said amused, at his tone and facial expression.

"Says the girl who attacked me." Finn said with a grin, faking a hurt expression when she nudged him with her elbow, "Seriously though Rach. Promise me we will _never_ do something like this again."

"Promise." Rachel said eagerly as she slipped off his lap and moved to get her ballet flats, "I really don't like the idea that I can't kiss you when I want to."

"Same here." Finn said with a nod of his head, he then smiled at her mischievously, "So when do I get to cash in my prize?"

Rachel froze, one of her flats still in her hand as she turned to face him, "What?"

"You know, when do I get my..."

"I know what you meant. I thought since we established that you were going to kiss me right after I kissed you..."

"No way Rachel!" Finn protested laughing slightly at her, much to her annoyance, "A bet's a bet. We agreed that the _loser_ had to do whatever the winner wanted. And I won fair and square...that's the right saying right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes, and I would like to point out that you did not _win_ I simply had less restrain...albeit it was less than a minute... and thus..."

"You couldn't _resist_ me." Finn said with a large grin, "You can say it Rach, I won't think anything less of you."

"Shut up." Rachel protested in embarrassment, poking him in the stomach, and earning a chuckle in response as he pulled her into a hug. "So what's it going to be?"

"You'll know in time." Finn said mysteriously, as he tugged on her hand and pulling her towards her door.

"Why won't you tell me?" Rachel protested as they made their way along the hallway and to the stairs, "You know there are certain limits to this bet, and if you don't abide by those rules, I can forfeit the right to agree to it."

"It's nothing bad." Finn said throwing her a grin, "Well not bad to me..."

Rachel groaned burying her face in her hands, "Oh. Tell me you're not going to want me to dress up like one of those ridiculously cliché fantasies."

Finn stopped abruptly in front of the front door, causing her to walk right into him, when he turned to look at her, he looked into the living room, to see that one of her dads was watching news or something, and she smiled when his voice lowered dramatically as he spoke, "You'd actually do _that_?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Did you not hear my tone of distain?"

"What?"

"No Finn I'm not going to do such a thing." Rachel spoke dryly, shaking her head at his crestfallen expression.

"But you did the Britney thing." Finn pointed out in a whisper and casting a glance yet again at her Dad, he then tugged her out of the house looking at her pointedly as she locked the door.

"Are you saying the Britney thing was a fantasy of yours?" Rachel asked him curiously as they made their way towards Finn's car, "Cause your initial reaction to my outfit, gave me no inclination that you even approved of the attire. That being one of the reasons why I changed it in the first place."

"That's bull, Rachel." Finn said matter-of-factly, much to her surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Finn said seriously as he opened the passenger door for her, "If that was the case you would have never worn your hair in pigtails yesterday, and you know I thought your outfit was hot. I just didn't like other guys thinking or _seeing_ the same thing."

"Fine. Whatever. We're getting off track anyway; you were going to tell me what it is you want for winning this bet of ours."

"I never said what I wanted." Finn said, grinning across at her as he slipped into his car, "_You_ were the one that mentioned fantasies. I'm actually thinking that you _want_ to do something like that."

Rachel gasped, "I would _never_ resort to doing such a degrading...you know I don't like this cocky over confidant Finn."

"Liar." Finn said sending her a wink and a teasing smile, at which she simply huffed and folded her arms leaning back into the seat.

"Oh come on, baby." Finn called out, turning slightly to face her, "Don't be such a sore loser."

"I am _not_." She protested weakly, both of them knowing that was far from the truth, "I just don't like losing okay?"

"I know, but think of it this way." Finn said thoughtfully, "..I like to think of it that you can't resist me."

"Finn..."

"No that came out wrong, I meant I like the fact that you're so attracted to me." Finn said sheepishly his face turning slightly red, "You know so that I know that you're just as much attracted to me as I am attracted to you."

Rachel smiled at his words, he always claims that he does not have a way with words and he messes up every time he tries to express himself, but ninety percent of the time, he always makes her swoon, and she feels like she's falling in love with him all over again. She turned around to face him and tugging at his shirt and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "That's how I feel all the time as well."

Finn grinned sheepishly at her as he kissed her one more time, and then moved to start the car, he was still smiling when she spoke, "Hey Finn?"

"No Rachel, I'm not going to tell you what I want for winning." He said this without even looking across at her or even stopped what he was doing, much to her annoyance.

"Finn!" Rachel whined as she looked across at him,"Why not?"

* * *

**So Rachel lost surprised? HAHa...now the question is do you guys what another chapter with the prize...or should I just leave it at this?**

**Reviews are love ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW so I got to say I was not expecting that kind of response for the last chapter 42 reviews? You guys ROCK! Thank you so much for your kind words. When I started this mini story I was never expecting this kind of response so thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and alerts :)**

**Special thanks to i-am-a-dork for betaing half of the chapter and for her words of encouragement.**

**So I've come to realize that Finchel fans like smuttified fics lol, and I'm sure some of you noticed the rating has been raised on this story, because this chapter is completely smuttified, and if you want to blame anyone for that blame tjcrowfoot LOL. Check out her fics and i-am-a-dork best Finchel fics ever.**

**I am very nervous to post this chapter cause I know you guys have such high expectations of the prize and I hope I didn't disappoint, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

"Please?" Rachel practically begged, tugging on his arm repeatedly as they headed to the choir room for Glee.

"Rachel, I told you, Friday you'll find out." he told her with a teasing grin, knowing that the fact that he would not tell her what he had planned was irritating her beyond belief.

"But Finn how am I suppose to prepare, for whatever it is you have planned for me to do if you don't tell me?" she all but whined, as he plopped down on one of the plastic chairs. He should not have been surprised when she stood directly in front of him, her hands on her hips. He grinned at her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with mock seriousness, knowing and fully enjoying the fact that he was annoying her.

"Trust me, you don't need to prepare anything. I know for a fact that you're awesome at it."

And just for added effect, he sent her a suggestive wink, at which she immediately turned red, the exact kind of reaction he was hoping for. That is until she slapped him on the shoulder glaring at him. She casted a glance around the room and then looked back at him as she took a step closer. Her voice was lowered dramatically, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing, knowing that she would not appreciate it.

"I hope this isn't something dirty." Her nose wrinkled as she hissed out the last word, and looked around the room again.

This time Finn couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned towards her and purposely lowered his own voice to match her own, his eyebrow raised suggestively as he spoke, "You know I'm gonna start to think that you want me to ask you to do something dirty with the amount of times you actually suggest it."

"I am offended by your accusation!" She said looking at him in utter horror, her voice still low so that no one in the room would overhear their conversation, "And if you would simply tell me what you have planned, my mind would not be going a mile a minute thinking up all the different things you could ask."

"But where's the fun in that?"

She released a low growl at his words shoving him one more time before she took a seat next to him, turning her body in the opposite direction, her arms folded across her chest, "You are impossible."

"But you love me anyway." He said cheekily sending her a lopsided grin.

He watched her for a moment knowing she was going to cave, and sure enough, she sighed and sent him a smile as she spoke, "Despite my better judgment."

"Hey!"

"Tell me!" She suddenly cried out,

His eyes widened in surprise at her sudden outburst, not at all expecting that. He was gripping her pink binder in his hands and almost felt like holding it up to his face as a form of defence. She may be like two feet tall, but he wasn't stupid. She could be very scary when she had that crazy look in her eye. He was just about to tell her, and thus avoid her wrath when the voices of the remaining members filtered into the room.

"Dude what did you do?" Puck asked as he took the seat next to Finn, looking at Rachel, amused "She's looking more insane than usual."

"Shut it Puckerman." Rachel snapped as she yanked her binder out of his hands and she stomped off towards Mr. Schue who had just walked in.

Finn rolled his eyes, more amused at her dramatics than anything. He would like to think that he was able to tell when she really was angry, and when she was...well, when she was just being Rachel. When he saw Puck smirk, he immediately scowled and held up his hand. Just by his friend's facial expression he knew it was either going to be something offensive or perverted, and friend or not, no one talked about Rachel like that.

"Don't even."

"God you're so whipped."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I don't understand." Rachel said, confused

She turned to face him, they were standing in his kitchen and he had yet to tell her what the prize was, much to her annoyance, but since he brought her in here and gestured to the room, she was now more confused than ever. He smiled at her expression. It was not often that he was the one that knew everything and she was left in the dark. Well not everything, but he did have the upper hand in the situation now. He grinned at her as he pulled open one of the top drawers, taking out the bright coloured cloth. His smile widened as he opened it out to reveal a bright coloured apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook' written in silver. But when she still continued to look confused, his smile faltered.

"It's for you." He began to explain, his arms still stretched out in front of him, "To wear..."

"I don't understand." She repeated truthfully. But she took the apron nonetheless, and was examining it with a curious smile.

"I want you to bake me chocolate chip and caramel cookies." Finn said with a grin. He could already feel his stomach grumbling at just the thought of eating the cookies.

What he was not expecting after he finally told her, was for her to start to laugh, so much so that she had to grip the counter for support. Finn frowned, not sure if she was laughing at him or at his suggestion. She then walked up to him, still laughing and much to his surprise, she hugged him tightly around the waist and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"You are absolutely adorable." She proclaimed, right before he felt her body rise slightly and sure enough she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Finn frowned after she ended the kiss, his arms still wrapped around her. While it was obvious that he did something right, cause she's still grinning at him madly, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to be referred to as adorable. Dudes aren't suppose to be adorable. Babies yeah, and those tiny little poodle things. But he didn't think he'd be classified as adorable. It seemed kinda wimpy.

"You won't believe the things that were going through my mind this week." Rachel started unaware of his inner conflict, "I thought you were going to make me watch an entire marathon of Indiana Jones, or worst, Die Hard. Oh! I even thought you were going to force me to play one of those stupid Xbox games of yours, but then I went more on the drastic side and thought for sure you'd channel Puck and have me wash your car in my bikini or something...or clean your room. Which by the way you should really get around to..."

He tried to focus on what she was saying but after hearing the word 'bikini' his mind just kind of stopped, or more like his imagination went into hyper drive and now the only thing he can see is Rachel in her bikini, and the fact that he knows what she looks like under her reindeer sweaters and skirts does nothing but enhance his imagination. His mind went to places he knew he should not be thinking about, especially since the object of his thoughts was standing right in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a strong jab to his shoulder and he looked down to see Rachel glaring up at him her hands now on her hips.

"Finn! Did you hear a word of what I said?" She asked annoyed, and before he could dig through his brain and try and remember something, she continued, not bothering to wait for a response, "We need to go to the grocery to get the ingredients for the cookies."

Finn grinned at her widely, "I already got them."

Rachel's eyebrow rose at his statement, a sceptical smile forming on her lips, "Finn, do you even know what goes into making those cookies? Besides the chocolate chips and caramel?"

"I asked my mom." Finn said sheepishly, knowing it made no sense to lie to her, although he kind of wish she thought he really did know what ingredients were needed.

Rachel giggled at him as she stood on her tip toes placing a brief kiss on his lips before she held out the apron to him, "Well let's get started. Help me?"

Finn grinned as she turned around and he tied the two strings around her neck as she tied the other two around her waist, when she turned around to face him again, she held out her arms and struck a pose for him. She looked cute in the apron that was a bit long for her and her hair was now piled messily on top of her head. He smirked as he read the words on her apron, and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Just listening to the first instructions." Finn told her with a smirk as he gestured to her apron.

He watched as she rolled her eyes at his statement, but still took a step forward and looped her arms around his neck, his hands automatically going around her waist. "I knew your request couldn't be all innocent."

"You complaining?" He asked her cheekily, pressing her body closer to his. When she simply shook her head, a smile still gracing her features, he moved his head towards hers and captured her lips with his own. His grip tightened on her waist as she deepened the kiss, her tongue probing his mouth as she pressed her body up against his. He made small circles against her hips, his body stiffening when she moaned into his mouth and his hands slowly began to move lower. When he was finally cupping her ass, he felt her try to rise higher up on her toes, her hand tugging at his neck to bring him closer. He moaned loudly as she pulled his lips between her teeth, and as he began to squeeze her ass, massaging it slowly. He could feel his body reacting accordingly with the thrust of her hips and he knew just by the sound she was making, that she could feel it too. He was just about to hoist her up onto the counter so that they could be more comfortable, when she suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily. He looked down at her, his own heart beating rapidly against his chest, as she wiped her mouth with the corner of her apron, her lips swollen and her cheeks red. She was gripped the counter tightly as she looked at him with glazed eyes.

"We should...um...get started on those cookies." She said, still slightly breathless.

Finn nodded his head mutely, his body still reeling from that intense make out session. Ever since she'd let him see her in her underwear, their make out sessions seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and it had been getting harder for him to control himself. He jumped suddenly when he felt her grab his hand, squeezing it to gain his attention.

"Hey you okay?" She asked softly, her thumb rubbing against his palm as she bit her lip.

"Yeah. Come on, my mom got the Hersey's kisses. I love those." He told her enthusiastically, as he pulled her to the pantry where he knew his mom had put most of the ingredients for the cookies.

0ooooooooooooooo0

"Ouch! Rachel!" Finn yelped in pain, as he cradled his now sore hand against his chest, "What did you do that for?"

Rachel held up the spatula, or what Finn would from then on refer to as the 'weapon', to his face, "If you keep eating all the chocolate chips it's just going to be caramel cookies."

"But they are so good." He said enthusiastically, sending her a smile, but when she walked closer toward him and swiped her thumb across the corner of his mouth, he froze.

She held up her thumb showing him the small bit of chocolate there, "I don't understand how you can be so messy when you eat..."

Finn grinned when she immediately froze as he grasped her wrist and his lips made contact with her thumb. He sucked off the little bit of chocolate that was there, watching her to see that she was staring at his lips, and visibly gulped. Taking that as all the encouragement he needed, he pulled her towards him and lowered his head, but before he could kiss her lips, he found himself kissing the palm of her other hand as she stepped back and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Stop it! I will never get these done if you continue to do that." Rachel said sternly

"Forget the cookies then." Finn answered truthfully, he could always eat the chocolate chips plain anyway, as he moved to grab her. He frowned when she took another step back.

"No Finn, we made a bet and I'm going to live up to my end of the bargain." Rachel spoke determinedly, as she grabbed the large bowl and began mixing the margarine and sugar together, "You're always going on about being a team player. Well that is what I'm doing. I don't back out of a promise."

Finn rolled his eyes as he plopped back on one of the bar stools. How was it possible that even after winning the bet, he still ended up getting bit in the ass? He looked across at Rachel and grinned as she put all of her focus into what she was doing, her tongue sticking out slightly as she mixed the stuff in the bowl vigorously. He grinned at her determined facial expression, her hair falling in front of her face and frustrating her as she blew the wayward strands away only for them to fall right back where they were . He watched as she read over the recipe, still mixing furiously. Once he was positive that she was not taking him on, his long arm crept slowly across the counter, inching closer and closer to the series of bowls that was laid out. He snatched up a handful of chocolate chips and quickly shoved them into his mouth just as she looked up at him, at which point he simply smiled brightly, making sure not to chew. When she returned the smile and then moved over to the oven to turn it on, Finn decided to move again, but caught sight of the Caramel sitting next to the bowl of chocolate chips and changed his mind. But before he could dip his finger into the bowl, Rachel turned around, calling out to him and thus startling him.

"Finn!" And that's how he ended up knuckle deep in the bowl of caramel, well two fingers, seeing as his hand was way too big to fit into the bowl. "You are behaving like such a child." Rachel scolded as she moved to grab a wet cloth from by the sink. Finn, upon seeing her, held up his two fingers grinning at her. He licked his index finger.

"It's good." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at him, and he didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he was thrusting his hand in front of her face, the Caramel now dripping down his hand."Taste it." When her eyes widened in surprise, he cringed wondering if he just messed up. But then she sent him a shy smile and tentatively licked his finger. He held back a groan at the feel of her tongue on his flesh and before he knew what was happening, she'd suddenly wrapped her lips around his entire finger, sucking on it lightly. This time he could not help himself, and released a deep groan, his body immediately reacting to her actions as he thought about her lips and where else he'd like for them to be. He groaned again when she finally pulled back and briefly licked the crease between both his fingers, she grinned at him sheepishly.

"I love caramel."

"I love you." He blurted out automatically, as he tried to control his raging hormones and failing miserably.

Rachel was giggling at him. He noticed the way her lips were glistening with the small bit of caramel remaining on them. Before he knew what came over him, he took one long stride and scooped her up into his arms with ease. Her eyes bugged out at his sudden movement, but he didn't even allow her to speak as he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her greedily, loving the taste of caramel still on her lips. He groaned as her entire body relaxed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss just as enthusiastically, her teeth now nibbling at his bottom lip. He let out another groan as her body began to slide against his own in all the right places. The feeling of her breasts pressed up against his chest even through both their shirts had his entire body shaking. When he felt her body began to slip down his own due to him losing his hold on her, he quickly pulled her back up, never losing contact with her lips as his hand slid under her ass to secure her against him. He released a loud moan when he realized that her skirt was short enough so that his forearm was now pressed firmly against her ass and he could feel the outline of her panties grazing against his skin. He released a low grunt as she started to move against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as she tugged at his hair, her tongue moving along side his own. With every wiggle of her hips he could feel his control over his body's reaction to her slowly begin to falter. He tried thinking of what he normally thought of when she worked him up so badly, but just groaned when he realized that Rachel had put the mailman out of a job ages ago. So in reality, he was doomed much sooner rather than later His grip on her body tightened as he tried to hold her up as well as move his hips against hers when suddenly she gripped his shoulders and pulled back. For a moment neither of them said anything as they tried to control their breathing, and when Rachel finally spoke he was sure he almost dropped her in surprise.

"We should move to the couch." Luckily, or unluckily, her legs were still firmly wrapped around his waist and she quickly tightened her grip at which they both moaned as she brushed against his crotch. Finn would have laughed if he wasn't so turned on, because he was pretty sure they were both wearing the same surprised expression on their faces.

"Okay."

He answered after finally finding his voice, not like he was going to say anything otherwise. Rachel smiled sheepishly as she unwound her legs from around his waist and slid down his body till she landed on her feet. He could see the blush on her cheeks as she bit her lip and grasped his hand, pulling him towards his living room. They stood in front of the couch and he was about to ask her why she was still standing, until she nudged him to sit down. Finn looked at her, confused for a brief moment, until she walked up to him and sunk one knee onto the couch and then swung her other across him so that she was straddling his lap. His eyes widened in surprise as she shifted against his lap, his hands automatically finding their way on to her hips.

"This is much more comfortable" she said matter-of-factly.

Well, it wasn't like he was going to argue with that. He clumsily moved his hands down her hips, moving them slowly against her bare skin. She smiled at him seductively before she placed her hands on either side of his face and lowered her head to kiss him heatedly, and the intensity of their kisses seem to mirror exactly what has happened in the kitchen, except this time he was not worried about dropping her. So he focused all his attention on her smooth legs as he ran his hand up and down the expanse of skin, moving closer and closer to her ass. When she started moving her hips slowly against his and moaning into his mouth, he decided to take a chance and slip both his hands under her skirt. He laid both of his hands against her ass tentatively and he realized that she seemed more concerned with placing small kisses all over his face as well as along his neck, he slowly started to squeeze her flesh. She moaned in response, her hips pressed firmly against his. He grunted loudly, feeling his pants tightening even more than he thought possible. He could feel her body trembling above his and when her knees slid further away from his legs thus bringing her closer to his straining erection and despite the fact that they we're both fully clothed he could feel the heat radiating off of her. When she arched her back slightly he groaned as she increased her movements, he moved his hands to the front of her shirt rubbing them up and down her sides. When she swatted his hand away he frowned, but quickly moved them back to where they were. But he froze watching in awe as she gripped the light blue blouse she was wearing and pulled it off her in one swift movement smiling at him shyly.

He grinned at her encouragingly as he placed his hands on her bare hips "Baby you're so freaking hot."

She giggled loudly at his words and allowed him to pull her closer for a kiss her hips immediately beginning to move against him yet again. He moaned into her mouth as his hands moved along the smooth skin of her toned stomach and quickly making its way up to the undersides of her bra, he brushed his thumb cautiously against the fabric waiting for a reaction from her but when she only arched her back more essentially pushing her boobs into his face he took that as all the encouragement he needed and he clumsily moved his large hand over her small breast his hand shaking slightly as he grasped it lightly. When looked at her and saw that her mouth was now slightly parted and she released this low moan he held back his own groan as he squeezed it.

"Ouch." She said freezing lifting her head to look at him.

He immediately removed his hand in embarrassment, he was such an asshole," Sorry Rach! Crap I didn't..."

But she simply took his hand and placed it back on her breast smiling at him encouragingly, "It's okay baby. Just be gentle."

His girl was too awesome for words.

He nodded at her and rubbed his thumb across the top of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra, his thumb barely even touching it.

"Finn, I'm not going to break you can touch it a little harder than that." Rachel said her frustration evident in her tone.

He couldn't help but smirk at her tone as he started to massage her breast loving the fact that he had gotten her so frustrated. Each time he would squeeze her soft flesh his thumb brushing against her bare skin, she would release this deep throaty moan and she would grind against him a little faster and throwing back her head. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, he was still in amazement that he hadn't completely lost it yet. He started placing wet kisses along her collar bone and then moving down to the swell of her breast sucking on the soft flesh as he tightened his grip on her waist. When she spoke, he almost didn't hear her because he was too focused on what he was doing as well as trying to control his raging hormones.

"What time is your mom coming home?" She gasped out.

What? Why on earth would she want to talk about his mother in the middle of this? He decided to ignore her and continue what he was doing, that is until she gripped his head and effectively pulled him away from her chest.

"Finn, seriously what time?"

"Not till 10 she worked a double shift today. Do you want to stop..."

He trailed off she placed a brief kiss on his lips, "Shh."

Well he didn't need to be told twice. He moved his hands back on her hips and froze as he watched her bend her arms in an odd way behind her back, he was about to ask her what she was doing when her bra fell between them along with his jaw.

He took it back his girl was _fucking awesome_.

She looked at him shyly her entire upper body a slight tinge of red, he grinned at her briefly before he focus on the small mounds of flesh calling out to him his hand automatically rising and he brushed his thumb tentatively against her puckering nipple, the both of them groaning simultaneously at the contact and suddenly his entire hand was covering her breast and he was massaging it gently as she moaned her lower body moving against him, her fingernails digging into his shoulder as she arched her back into him her hips moving slowly against his erection.

He took one look at her face and released a low grunt as he buckled his own hips against hers, he then lowered his mouth and lightly licked her nipple.

"Oh."

She moaned out loudly her hands now pulling on his hair and pushing his face closer to her breast. That was all the encouragement he needed so he then began to slowly suck and lick her flesh while she moved her hips frantically against him. She widened her legs furthered and pressed her body firmly against his and with each thrust of her hips her movement got more erratic. When suddenly her entire body tensed and her nails dug deep into his shoulder and she threw her back as she released the sexiest noise he had ever heard, he knew the only reason he did not loose his shit right there and then was because he was still in shock that, that had just happen. He pulled his head back letting go of her breast with a slight pop as he looked at her in awe. When she straightened her back and looked at him, her cheeks were red, her eyes wide and dilated, his girl looked completely spent and fucking sexy.

"Did you just..."

"Yea." She said blushing in embarrassment her arms now folded across her chest as she looked at him uncomfortably.

Finn grinned and unfolded her arms placing a kiss on her lips and he can't help but feel proud, "Baby that was hottest thing _ever_."

She smiled timidly at him as he pulled her in for another kiss, her body still moving slowly against his hard on and he knew he was very, very close to loosing all his self control , especially when her tiny hands suddenly found their way under his shirt and she's tugging at it gently. He pulled back allowing her to pull off his shirt, and although he's still kind of self conscious of how he looks he figured he kind of owed her after all she was sitting half naked on his lap and doing fucking awesome things with her hips. So his shirt joined her own top on the floor and she leaned forward pressing their bare chest together and the feeling of her hard nipples against his skin is all kinds of awesome and he tilted his head back against the couch moaning softly as his hands make small circles along her bare hip, while she placed numerous wet kisses on his bare chest. He seriously deserved a fucking medal for lasting this long. But with each thrust of her hips he felt himself moving closer and closer towards to the edge, his grip tightening on her waist. Suddenly time seemed to come to a standstill as he felt her hand brush against the bulge in his pants, he gasped slightly unsure if he imagined that or not, but sure enough he felt it again opening his eyes he looked down at her just in time to see her unbuckle his belt, her tiny fingers already working on the buttons of his jeans.

"Rach." His voice is kind of strangled when he tried to speak, but he needed to know if she really wanted to do this.

Rachel looked up at him, her hand freezing over the zipper, she bit her lip, "It's okay I want to do this for you."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, cause as much as he wants this he would totally hate himself if she thought she had to do it, and regretted it.

Rachel grinned shyly, "I'm positive. Now I've never done this before so I don't know what the proper etiquette when engaging in..."

"Rach just go with it."

He said groaning slightly, her hand was barely touching him through his jeans _and_ boxers and he's already so close he doesn't think he can last much longer, and he would _really_ like her to, you know, touch him before _that_ happened.

She slowly pulled at the zipper, and he can't help but grin at the look of determination on her face as she focused solely on what she was doing. Her knuckled brush lightly against the bulge of his boxers and he had to take everything in his self control to not buckle his hips against her hand. When they had effectively pulled down his jeans so that he was basically sitting in his boxers with the mother of all hard ons, he looked at her in anticipation as she bit her lip and slowly hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling it down gently. He grunted as the cold air hit his erection. When neither of them moved for a minute, he was just about to show her what to do when he suddenly gasped and his hips buckled involuntarily as he felt her tiny wrap around the tip of his shaft. He released a low moan as he threw his head back against the couch.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked uncertain, her tiny hand now moving slowly down his length with almost little or no pressure. She was a fucking tease and she didn't even know it.

"Yes." He grunted out and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with her question.

With each stroke of her hand, her movements became more confidant and she then started alternating between squeeze the base and the slowly moving her hand up his length, her thumb brushing across his tip and making him gasp, his hips jerking against her hand. This was by far the best fucking experience of his life. He opened his eyes curiosity getting the best of him when she released tiny moans each time she moved her hand along his length. She was biting her lip in deep concentration as she moved her hand alternating between squeezing his flesh and rubbing him, her hips were rotating against his thighs in time with the movements of her hands and her boobs were bouncing with each movement, that was all the stimulation he could handle and suddenly his hips were jerking against her hand and he released a strangle groan as he came all over the both of them and her hand. The same hand that was still moving up and down his shaft as he rode out his orgasm.

"I read that continuous stimulation helps enhance the experience." She said in a matter-of-tone

She really did want to do this, if she was talking about it like she had done research on it, and that would totally be something Rachel would do. Added to the fact that she was speaking to him as though they were talking about school work and not that she had just given him the_ best_ hand job of his life.

"That was fucking awesome." He breathed out, still trying to get his heart rate somewhat under control.

He watched as she leaned over to the other end of the couch, never moving off his lap to grab her handbag, she pulled out a few napkins and wiped her dirty hand and then moved to his stomach once they were both clean she slid off his lap and walked over to the wastepaper bin that his Mom had in the corner of the room. He quickly tucked himself back into his boxers not bothering to pull up his jeans.

Rachel Berry was walking around his living room half naked. She didn't seem to notice at first cause she was simply smiling as she walked back towards him, that is until she noticed his gaze and she gasped covering her chest up with her hands, blushing wildly.

"Oh I'm behaving like such a hussy. Walking around your living room half naked." She spoke dramatically as she slid onto the couch next to him, he hooked his arms under her legs and pulled them over his lap so that her entire body was practically wrapped around him. Her body angled towards him so that her boobs were kind of pressed against his chest. Which was awesome.

"It's hot though" he murmured running his hands through her now tangled hair.

"That's so not what I meant." Rachel said amused, as she leaned over him to grab her bra.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked her in disappointment going to grab the bra.

"I'm going change back into my clothes." She said frowning at him as she swatted his had away," Stop that."

"Why can't we stay like this for a while?" he said gesturing between their half naked bodies and making sure to put a pout on his face for added effect

But she seemed immune to it today, unfortunately as she shook her head," You are only saying that cause you want to look at my boobs longer."

He grinned at her, and looked at her boobs pointedly, "They are awesome boobs babe."

When she blushes slightly at his words he took that as a sign and leaned forward to kiss her, his hand that is not bracing himself on the couch, moving to squeeze her left breast slightly. She moaned into his mouth returning the kiss when the sound of a car door slamming made them both jump.

Rachel pulled back looking at him with wide eyes." I thought you said you mother had a late shift?"

"She does!" he insisted as she grabbed his shirt throwing it at him while she pulled on her own sweater and shoved her bra into her handbag.

He quickly stood up as he pulled his shirt over his head, and heard as Rachel huff loudly. When he looked down he saw that she was squatting in front of him, grabbing the waist of his jeans that were now at his ankles.

"Rachel what are you doing?"

"Helping you get dressed." She snapped as she tugged his pants a little too hard for comfort and buttoning his pants.

He groaned in exasperation slapping her hands away gently as he moved to buckle his belt and pull the zipper closed. She fussed with his shirt fixing the collar and smoothing out the wrinkles just as they heard the key turn in the door.

Rachel immediately stepped back and flung herself onto the couch grabbing a nearby magazine, flipping through it idly. He was looking at her in amazement, wondering when she even was able to fix her hair in the mad rush, just as his mother walked in still dressed in her work clothes.

"Hey guys." His mother greeted them brightly as she hung up her coat jacket.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hudson! How was your day?" Rachel asked brightly as she stood up from the couch to greet his mother.

He looked on in amusement at the exchange, Rachel looking like the picture perfect innocent girlfriend, but there are two things wrong with this picture for one Rachel sweater was on backwards so the smiling bunny was now looking at him rather than his mother and her skirt had somehow gotten twisted so that the zipper was now at the side instead if the front.

"Glad to be home dear." Finn mother answered her tiredly.

Finn looked at his mother closely bracing himself when she noticed Rachel's outfit, cause let's face it if he noticed there is no way in hell that she wouldn't. So when her eyes widen in surprise he cringed slightly at what was to come.

"Is that gas I smell?" she asked sniffing the air

Rachel gasped in horror her hands going to her face as he turned to look at him, "The cookies!"

"But we never finished them." Finn said stupidly, and only realized his mistake after the fact. Rachel was now glaring at him and his mother looking between the two of them suspiciously, she took a closer look at Rachel and then looked at him with the same intense gaze she gets and he was pretty sure that she could read minds or something with that look. This time he did not hold back a groan knowing they were caught and completely screwed.

In the end he ended up getting grounded for a month and Rachel was not allowed back in the house unless his mother was home.

And he still didn't end up getting his cookies, not that he was complaining.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
